<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Beginning by misshiguchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584955">A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshiguchi/pseuds/misshiguchi'>misshiguchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roomates, Saiouma Day, oumasai, saiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshiguchi/pseuds/misshiguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi spins around, not knowing who it could be when he sees…<br/>"Shuichi? Why are you here?" Kokichi asks.<br/>"Kokichi?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Thump. Thump. Thump.</em> That's all Shuichi could hear. The loud pitter patter of his heart. Then a loud noise started ringing in his ear. It just gets louder, and louder, until…</p><p>"GAH!" Shuichi woke up drenched in sweat. <em>Huh, where am I?</em> He looked around the room he was in, to see white walls, white curtains and…</p><p>"My eyes!" A bright light seeped through the window, the sun. It looked to be around morning. Shuichi quickly averted his eyes, because the bright light was making his head ache. He looked to his right to see one of those medical stands, then looked down at where he was sleeping <em>Oh. I'm in a hospital. How did I get here?</em> And-</p><p>All of a sudden, the memories came pouring back into Shuichi's head. He remembered the trials, the friends he made. He remembered Danganronpa, and the despair. He remembered Tsumugi and Monokuma. <em>Wait, did I die? Is this the afterlife?</em> He racks his brain, distinctly remembering he escaped with Maki and Himiko, but can't remember anything past that. <em>Maybe I did die…</em> Shuichi looked around his room once more when a knock at the door startled him.</p><p>"Can I come in?" A soft voice asked through the door.</p><p>"Uh, sure?" Shuichi replied. He felt kind of dizzy but watched as a nurse entered the room he was occupying. She walked over to where his vitals were listed, reading them carefully.</p><p>"Hey uh, can I ask you something?" Shuichi says, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Uhm, sure!" The nurse replies nervously, turning to face him. Shuichi takes note of her somewhat messy appearance. Her long purple hair seems choppy, as well as her bangs. She also has bandages on her arm. She seems like she is waiting for his question so he hurries to ask it.</p><p>"Am I dead?"</p><p>"Wha-what? Of course not!" The girl somewhat yells, causing Shuichi to wince, from his headache. "S-sorry!" She stutters out, focusing on his vitals again. She then puts her tools away and looks at Shuichi. "The doctor will be here soon!" She quickly says, then rushes out of the room.</p><p>
  <em>So I'm not dead? Or maybe that's what they say to not freak people out. Speaking of people, I can't place my finger on it, but I swear I've seen her before somewhere. Maybe- </em>
</p><p>"Hello, Shuichi!" A man in a white coat boasts, shaking Shuichi's hand. "I bet you are kind of confused, so I'm glad to say I only bring good news!"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Shuichi asks, paying more attention, so he can get answers.</p><p>"You see, Danganronpa wasn't real! It's all a virtual show that you volunteered to take part in! You put on a headset that is wired to your brain, and your body. That means no one is actually dead. Isn't that amazing?" The doctor exclaims, beaming brightly.</p><p>"B-but I saw them all die. We watched as they all died in front of us! How am I supposed to believe they're alive?!?" Shuichi cried out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.</p><p>"You can meet them later. I understand this may be confusing but you have to believe me. All of the other participants, are going to be, or have already woken up, and are waiting in the lobby. You can go meet them if you like, Mikan said your vitals are looking better!"</p><p>
  <em> Mikan? I know I've heard that before! </em>
</p><p>"Wait! You said I volunteered? Why would I ever do something like that? And what am I supposed to do after I leave the hospital?" Shuichi says, clearly confused.</p><p>"You volunteered by sending in an application, and it got chosen. And about the second part, you can go back to where you were living before all of this. You don't have to worry about expenses either. Because you participated, your future expenses are covered by the Danganronpa foundation! Isn't that wonderful!"</p><p>"And you said I could meet the others?"</p><p>"Yup! If that's all your questions, I'll leave the instructions to your apartment, and your keys on the table. There is also your phone, which you do not want to leave. You are free to leave when you want, as long as you tell the front desk you are leaving."</p><p>"Yes, thank you doctor." Shuichi mutters, as the doctor walks out. Shuichi looks around the room once more, at the table, and then at the door. <em>Are they really alive? Kaede, Kaito...</em></p><p>Shuichi finds a drawstring bag in the table drawer, and puts his map, keys, and phone in it. He slowly swings his feet so they are hovering above the floor. <em>This is it, I'll get to see the truth.</em> Shuichi slowly walks towards the door, trying to get a feel for it, as he hasn't physically walked in a while. He leaves his room, his bag on his back, and heads towards the lobby, down a hallway. He glances at the hallway doors. <em>Yonaga, Amami, Tojo..</em> The second he opens the door to the lobby he hears yelling.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU SKANK?" A shrill female voice yells. Of course it's Miu. She seems to be yelling at Tenko for something. <em>HANG ON, THEY'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE?!</em> Tears of happiness start rolling down his face, he doesn't even hear Miu call out to him. "chi-, SHUICHI, OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Miu walks up to his face and gives him a gentle shove. "You can stop ballin' your eyes out now, yknow." She tells him, in what he assumes is a nice way. She pats his back and walks over to Kiibo, who seems to be taking to Angie.</p><p>His eyes scan the room, softening when he sees Kaede. She seems to be talking to Rantaro about something. He walks over to her and taps her shoulder.</p><p>"Uhm, hey Kaede." He mutters out.</p><p>"SHUICHI" She shrieks, jumping up and hugging him. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I feel alright! My head hurts a little though." He chuckles. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I'm great! You should go talk to Kaito, he's been asking about you!" She points at him.</p><p>He seems to be ranting to Maki about something, and is making excessive hand movements, almost hitting her. Shuichi waves at her, watching her go back to talking with Rantaro.</p><p>"Hey Kaito! Hello Maki!" Shuichi says, walking up to the two.</p><p>"Sidekick! You're awake!" Kaito greets him by giving him a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"Kaito, can't...breathe.."</p><p>"Whoops, my bad!" Kaito replies, letting go, chuckling.</p><p>"Hello Shuichi." Maki says, in a monotone voice, but Shuichi can tell she is glad everyone is alright. Shuichi looks around noticing almost everyone is here, except for a certain purple haired boy.</p><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Kokichi?" Shuichi asks. No one speaks up, until Miu says something.</p><p>"Yeah, that little shit has to get surgery. Apparently simulating a death like that wasn't good for him, but he should be out soon." She huffs, looking at the hallway.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, Miu."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>The group stays there, discussing the simulation and what it was like, and catching up with each other until it gets dark. Tsumgi says that she is very sorry about hurting everyone, and everyone comes around to forgiving her. Gonta repeatedly apologizes to Miu, who tells him to "Knock it off, I forgive you already!" Korekiyo apologizes to Angie, who forgives him, and then goes to apologize to Tenko, who eventually accepts it, but not without calling him a degenerate. Speaking of Tenko, her and Himiko have been cuddling on the sofas for a while...Rantaro and Kaede seem to be getting along, as well as Ryoma and Kirumj.</p><p>They decide they should go home, so they save each others contact information in their phones and all leave, one by one. Shuichi follows the map to a small apartment complex, where his homes is said to be. His room is on the third floor, so he slowly walks up the stairway. He fishes his key out of his bag, and unlocks the door to see a small kitchen. He puts his bag down and walks up to the fridge, to see if there is any food. He is stopped by notes on the fridge, however. <em>Weird, this doesn't look like my handwriting. I guess maybe it could change?</em> Just as Shuichi opens the fridge, his apartment door opens<em>. I definitely locked the door!</em></p><p>Shuichi spins around, not knowing who it could be when he sees…</p><p>"Shuichi? Why are you here?" Kokichi asks.</p><p>"Kokichi?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>